Worlds Apart- A Zelink Fanfiction
by Kunori
Summary: Three years after the Calamity, everything changed. The people became happier. Link was visiting Outpost Ruins, the one village that wasnt fixed. But there was something glowing variations of colors. Link, being the curious person he is, picks it up. He falls into a world; our world. With the help of his real friends, can he get out alive without a permanent Game Over?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:

After The Calamity

It had been atleast 3 years since Calamity Ganon has his reign over Hyrule Castle. Link had saved the day, once more. The Kingdom of Hyrule stopped living in uncontrollable fear of their world coming to a tragic end. Villages were rebuilt, the population grew, new technology was developed. The Yiga Clan no longer was a cult type clan who killed anyone who stood in Ganons way of destroying the world.

The 100 years beforehand had been filled with fear, hatrid, dismay and anxiety. But now everyone knew they were going to be safe. Atleast for a good while until Ganon makes his unexpected return to Hyrule.

Zelda had been waiting for Link to appear at the castle, for the celebrations that have been taking place in the new and improved Hyrule Castle Town.

Zelda paced around her room, biting her fingernails as a just for today habit. She was queen now and it was her task to make good decisions for her people, or else she would let them down. But it wasn't this that she was stressing about; it was Link. She had been wanting to tell him something she tried to entrust to the Great Deku Tree a hundred and three years ago.

A knock on Zeldas bedroom door took Zelda out of her worries as she opened the door, hoping to find Link standing on the other side.

She found who she was hoping for: Link, The Hero of Hyrule. "Link! Ah! There you are!" Zelda said, smiling eagerly about what she was going to confess to Link.

Link smiled. "Well Hello to you too." Link chuckled and sat in the chair across the room from Zeldas Grand Bed.

"Link... There is something I've been meaning to tell you lately." Zelda said, stammering a bit.

"Hold that thought. Zelda your people are still worried sick. The people of Hyrule Castle Town mostly. They're afraid Ganons going to turn everything against you all again."

Zelda gasped, "I told them that if they were scared to come to me." Zelda walked over to her balcony and opened the curtains, revealing the 'lively' town of Hyrule Castle. She stepped out of her room, and spoke with a gracious, yet dominant tone.

"It has been brought to my attention that some individuals are still living in fear of Ganon. I'm here to tell you right now: There is no need. Link can save us all , just like he did three years ago!"

Link wasn't sure he could handle something as life staking as what he did three years ago. He felt modest, yet still not sure if he could do something as dangerous as that again.

Hyrule Castle Town yelled in agreement; it shook the castle.

Zelda waved at her people and closed her curtains.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Planet Earth

After Link visited the castle, he went to his "safe" spot. Outpost Ruins. He walked around the destroyed buildings, to find a mysterious object.

The object was glowing multiple colors, making it more mysterious then it already was. Link picked it up, and fell into a deep sleep.

He woke up hours later with several people hovering over him. "Who do you think he is?" Said the one with long red hair. "No, the better question is..." The one with Pink and brown glasses started "Where did he came from?" Link looked around, confused. He stood up after awhile of regaining conscience. "Who are you guys?" He asked.

"I'm Kara." Said the girl with medium length brownish blonde hair and pinkish brown glasses.

"I'm Josh." Said the boy with Brownish blackish hair and tan skin.

"I'm Maxwell but you can call me Max." Said the kid with completely black hair.

"I'm Ronda, Max's girlfriend." Said the girl with long red hair.

"I'm Abi," said the girl with Medium Blackish brownish hair. "And this is Garrett, my boyfriend." She cooed. Garrett waved and said "Ugh, this is such a drag."

Kara rolled her eyes and introduced a new girl. She had medium brown hair and looked like Joshes twin. "This is Kassie."

Kara looked at Link and smiled. "And who might you be? You look oddly familiar and its slowly murdering my soul." Josh started giggling, like he always does when Kara is purposely funny.

"My name is Link... I'm from a kingdom named Hyrule."

Kara gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes becoming wide. "You! You defeated Calamity Ganon!"

Link shook his head. "So why did you come here?" Kara asked with curiosity and excitement.

"I didn't want to come here but I did something that transported me here. And it was not a Sheikah Slate." Kara stood thinking for a bit when she came up with an idea. "You can go to our school for a while and hang out until you find a solution." Kara smiled at him brightly.

"Also!" Kara started "Josh and I started a club, and you should really join it." Kara said wrapping one arm around Josh as a friendly gesture. Link nodded. "I'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Thinking Club

The club that Josh and Kara started took a lot of work and a lot of staying after school. But they finally got there. Every Tuesday and Thursday was a meeting about a whole new very important topic. Link showed up to each and every one of their meetings, just to see what it was like.

"We now open the floor to questions." Said Kara. "Does anyone have a question?"

A kid raised his hand. "Yes, Jake?"

"Are you two dating?" Kara shook her head. "We are only only friends and business partners and we plan to keep it that way."

"Any other questions?" Kara asked. "Alright, you are dismissed. Thank you all for coming and I hope to see you next week. Have a great Friday and weekend!" Link remained seated. "Alright Link." Josh said. "So, how was today's lesson?"

"Informative." Link said.

"Great!" Kara exclaimed. "Alright Josh," Kara said prepare Tuesday's lessons when you get home and I will prepare Thursday's. We have a very tight schedule next week."

"I'll be right back," Kara said walking out the door.

"Where's she going?" Link asked.

"Bathroom. Does this everyday we have a meeting. She has volleyball at 6 and it's now 5:30." Replied Josh.

"Is she good at it?"

"Extremely. She can bump like a boss." Josh explained while Link chuckled.

~Authors Note~

Just so you know, this is legit based off my friend group at school. And I'm Kara. My best friend is Josh and all the others are also my besties. They can be overly dramatic, but I love them to peices. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And yes, I do play Volleyball.

If you want, follow Josh and I on Instagram at @The_Thinking_Club

Follow me on Twitter at: @InitalTacoBell

Follow Josh on Twitter at: @EdwrdsJoshua


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Drama, Relationships, Jealousy, and Story's

"No body cares about me anymore! Max, I need emotional support!" Ronda said frantically while crying for no apparent reason. Kara, Josh and Link were watching from a distance. Kara rolls her eyes while Josh is preparing to explain to Link. "Ronda... Is overly dramatic... All the time. If somebody doesn't answer her calls she gets the vibe that no one trust her anymore. It's annoying." Josh said rolling his eyes. Kara sighed. "I love her to peices but she needs to see how annoying she's being."

"So who and all is a couple in your friend group?" Link asked.

"Abi is with Garrett, Ronda is with Maxwell and that's about it." Josh explained.

"How often does she do this?" Link asked.

"If we were to tell you the truth, everyday." Kara said. "That's way Garrett broke up with her and moved on to Abi." Link darted his eyes over to Kara. "Tell me the story." Link demanded.

"Alright." Kara said. "So a couple months ago, Ronda and Garrett dated each other. Lasted for awhile until Ronda started getting mad at Garrett. **Constantly.** Well, during the relationship, Abi confessed something to Garrett that none of us knew about. She confessed that she had a crush on Garrett, and Garrett had a crush on her as well. But she was too late. And during their relationship, I dated Maxwell and broke up with him two weeks later. So the same week, I got him together with Ronda through a hangouts call. Abi hated it when I was with Max; she wanted me to be with Josh. Because she's the number one Jara shipper. It's weird. But now, us two are the only single ones in the group." Kara explained. "And everyone is jealous of me, because Josh talks to me the most, that's the rumor."

~Meanwhile at the Popular Table~

The popular girls rule the school, they are the monarchs. The level of popularity go like this;

-Monarchs-

-Princesses-

-Princes-

-Townspeople-

-Peasants-

-Cave Dwellers-

-The Non-Existents-

"So you know that new kid, Link right?" The girl with blonde hair said. The girl with blonde hair classifies as a Princess; the second most popular. Her name is Emily. "He's super cute." Emily said.

"So?" The girl with brown and blonde hair said. She classifies as a queen; monarch. Her name is Lauren. "He's not anything special... And he seems to be confused by modern technology."

"You should go talk to him." Said the boy with brown hair. He classifies as a Prince. His name is Bryce.

Emily nodded and stood up.

~Back To the Group~

Kara spotted Emily walking towards Link. "Oh no... Here comes the Princess." Josh turned around to face Kara. "What do you mean?" She pointed. "Popular Person," Josh said.

But when they tried to walk away (trying not to make it seem so obvious) Emily had already found her way to Link. "Hey!" She said eagerly. "Hey." Link said, his voice getting deeper.

Kara sighed and let them have their conversation.

"So you're new?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Where you from?"

"Hyrule."

"Very funny!"

"It's true though."

"Ok. Well. Why did you move to Corbin?"

"Better education."

"Oh."

"Yeah, last school was crappy." Emily laughed with her fake laugh.

"Wanna hang out sometime?"

"No thanks. Not that interested." Emily's smile faded into a frown. "OH...ok." She accepted his decision.

Link turned around to face Kara who was clapping. "Nice job, hero. Now you just ruined our reputation. She's probably going to put us all in the dirt."

"Sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Club Meetings and Ham Eatings

'Did you see my bag?

Did you see my bag?

It's hella trophies and it's hella thick.

What you think bout that what you think bout that?

I bet it got my haters hella sick.'

"What... is this?" Link asked. Kara had an offended look on her face. "That, my friend, is BTS." Link took the earbud out of his ear. "Are they... speaking in some other language?" Link asked.

"Yes. They are Korean." Kara responded.

"Wait... are they ruled by that Kim guy that I've saw on my... what's it called... television?"

Kara nodded.

Josh was talking to some other guy. When he saw Kara talking and slightly fangirling, he knew what was up. "Kara you're not introducing Link to K-Pop are you?" Kara hung her head in shame. "Maybe..." she admitted.

A rumble shook the ground.

"Huh?" Kara said. "We usually don't get earthquakes here."

~Le Time Skip~

Once again, it was Tuesday. And everyone knew what that meant. Club meeting! Kara and Josh were already setting up in Mrs. Stewart's room when Link appeared.

"Hey Link!" Kara said happily. Josh raised his head to glance at Link. "Would you mind helping us?" Josh asked. "We have a lot to do yet we only have thirty minutes to get it done."

"Yeah sure! I would love to help."

A familiar blonde poked her head through the door. "Hey guys!" Kara looked up, and to her demise, it was Emily. Links eyes widened, he knew who it was. Emily had been trying to get Link to date her for so long now, that it was unbelievable. "Hey Emily!" Kara said. "What are you... doing here?"

"Just wanting to see my favorite people!" She had a plate in her hand. "Oh I brought some food for the meet today. It's ham."

Kara smiled. She knew that she was going to eat it all before anyone else could say "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

~Le Time Skip~

"Alright thank you guys for coming! I hope to see you Thursday!" Kara exclaimed, happy about how it went. Once everyone was gone, she bumped Joshes shoulder. "You know the drill."

Josh nodded.

Kara smiled as she walked off.

~Authors Note~

So I'm looking at the progress on my books and... over 2k reads?! Good Lord! If you want, follow me for some more amazing stories on Wattpad. @Jungshooketh_

Thank you all so much for reading and adding this book to your faves! Bye my syrups!


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Evil Among Us

Zelda was frantic. She worried about Link, the one whom she loved for quite some time. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. If he was even alive.

Lately, they're have been reports of mysterious rumblings from the ground in the Castle Town, and Zelda knew what they were.

 _Ganon is returning..._ Zelda thought to herself. _And we don't have another hero..._

 _Oh dearest child..._ Zelda heard a voice say. _You can't always rely on a hero._

Zelda looked up and was awestruck by what she saw. A spirit with blue flames residing around it.

"Mother?" She asked, ready to cry.

 _Yes._

Zelda broke down. "You must be so ashamed of how I'm weeping..."

 _Dearest, I could never. It's not everyday you see a spirit. Is this about Link?_

"Yes... I just don't know where he is or if he's OK..."

 _Dearest, he is in good care of a couple of school children. High School kids._

So he's OK?"

 _He's doing great with where he's at. He's learning._

"But where exactly is he?"

 _In another world. A world as frightening as ours. But with murder, and crime roaming everywhere. But I'm sure he'll be OK._

What should I do?"

 _Just wait for his return. He'll be back. But... there are some things that need to be explained._

Like what?"

 _Now that he knows the the other world exist, Ganon may just go there and try to kill Link._

Zelda started crying again. Link could die in the time of the modern world. And so could his friends. There had to be a way to stop Ganon, but it just couldn't be thought up.

~Back In The Modern World~

"So were not going to talk about that earthquake that took place yesterday?" Abi asked.

"I guess not." Kara said. "It was pretty mysterious though considering that whenever we do have earthquakes, they're not that bad."

"I thought earthquakes were a normal thing here." Link said, giggling a bit.

"That's just it." Kara started. "They are normal, but never that... big."

"They happen all the time." Josh explained. "We're pretty much used to them."

"But are we really supposed to know that they're there? Aren't they really light a majority of the time?" Max asked.

"Yeah..." Kara said.

"Come in guys..." Ronda started. "It wasn't even THAT bad."

"Ronda..." Kara started. She rolled her eyes. "It was pretty bad. 3 people were injured while one was found almost dead."

Ronda looked at the table.

"Link? Do you know anything?" Kara asked.

"Ganon... Ganon wants to strike this place." Link replied. "It's obvious. Random things, horrible earthquakes..."

"Do you know how or when he's coming?" Josh asked.

"No." Link replied. "He could come as an ordinary human and we would never know."

"Why would he be coming here?" Abi asked.

Link contemplated why he would he coming here. "He wants to kill me. And you guys. I think it's time for me to discover a way to get back home.

Everybody nodded in agreement. Although it was depressing that the friend group was going to lose a great friend, they needed to look at everybody else in that cafeteria and imagine what would happen to them.

Kara had tears welling in her eyes. Anyone that came to them and became part of a friend group was a permanent part of her, and when they're gone, that part would be missing.

"I think I've found a way to get Link back home!" Josh exclaimed.

Everybody darted their attention towards Josh, expecting him to explain.

"We go back to the place where we found Link, and maybe we can work from there." Josh explained, smiling.

"Josh you're a genius!" Kara exclaimed. "Yes!"

~Le Time Skip~

The friend group arrived at the spot where they found Link. Everyone but Garrett was prepared to cry.

Link saw the object that transported him to Earth, he picked it up. "I'm really going to miss you guys."

Then everyone blacked out.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Welcome to Hyrule

Everybody woke up from the deep sleep that had brought Link to planet Earth.

"Wh- Where are we?" Abi asked while looking around.

Kara had known this place to well to let it fade from her memory. She looked around at all the surroundings. "I think it's Hyrule." She said with a smile. "I've heard stories. I've heard stories about this place... and now I'm finally here." She almost started to cry. "I'm happy but..."

Her words were cut off by a yell that was familiar girl. "LINK!" Zelda yelled.

"Princess Zelda!" Link yelled back.

The group was confused. Zelda was crying while hugging Link.

Link was smiling like a total dork. But who could blame him? I mean, Zelda was his love after all.

Zelda's tears were muffled due to the fact that she had her face buried in the crook of Links neck.

Kara clenched her heart in a dramatic manner and fell to the the ground. "My hearteu... I ship this so much." She was fangirling out loud, and everyone could tell.

Abi, looked down to Kara and laughed. Josh did the same.

Zelda started her attention towards the group. She released Link from the tight embrace to thank the group. "Thanks so much. And you two..." She pointed at Kara and Josh. "Can I talk to you both in private.

Josh and Kara exchanged expressions as they agreed reluctantly.

Kara group from her fangirling moment and Zelda started walking towards the castle. The two and Link followed behind her.

~Warning: If You Ship Zelink, This Will Make You Fangirl~

"Hey Link... Can I talk to you for a minute?" Zelda asked.

Kara looked at Link, and gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Link chuckled as he followed Zelda into the room.

Zelda sat on her bed, followed by Link who sat next beside her.

"Ive been tryi-" Zelda was cut off when she felt a pair of soft lips press against hers. Zelda soon melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

~Lemon Action for a Bonus Chapter *lenny face*~

~Back in the Grand Hallway~

"Maybe Zelda wouldn't mind if we looked around the castle..." Kara said.

Josh agreed.

They walked around the castle until they heard a loud noise coming from the Master Bedroom.

Kara's eyes widened as she got an idea of what might be happening. She purses her lips and giggled. Josh darted his attention toward her and smiled. "What is it now?"

"How can you not hear that?" Kara said, practically running out of breath due to all the laughing. The noise came again, and this time Josh was dying.

"Oh! Now I hear it."

A male voice stopped the laughter. "Who are you all?" Josh and Kara looked at the man. He was tall and slim, wearing a guard uniform.

"Were visitors. Princess Zelda let us visit." Josh explained.

Of course, the gaurd didn't believe them.

"I'll have to go ask Zelda. She's probably in her room."

"Si-" Josh was about to speak, but Kara covered his mouth. "Sh now child."

Kara started counting until the guard discovered the Lemon that was going on in the Master Bedroom. "1... 2... 3..."

"HOLY MOTHER OF HYLIA!" The guard yelled.

Josh and Kara fell to the floor, clenching their aching stomachs from all the laughing.


End file.
